1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to hangers and more particularly to a garment hanging tool that is to connect with a closet rod so as to support a garment, which is hung on a conventional hanger, in a spaced position from the closet rod.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Closet rods are commonly used in homes to support garments that are placed on a garment hanger in a stored position. Typically, garment hangers arrange the hung garments in a parallel orientation longitudinally along the length of the closet rod. When one desires to wear a particular garment, it is typical for the user to remove the garment and the garment hanger and disengage the garment from the garment hanger and then replace the now empty garment hanger back on the closet rod.
When an individual is getting dressed, it is generally deemed to be more convenient to remove the desired garment that is to be worn and its garment hanger and support the garment hanger in a position spaced from the closet rod. This provides easier access to the garment prior to placing of the garment on one's body. In the past, such hanging of the garment hanger and garment in a spaced position from the closet rod was accomplished by mounting of the hung garment on a door or on any kind of a protruding hook that could be conveniently located in close proximity to the closet rod.
Also, when garments have been cleaned and/or pressed, it is desired to hang the hanger supported garments on the closet rod. It is normally desirable to place the garments on their hangers in a position in close proximity to the closet rod but spaced therefrom and then the individual garments and hangers are placed at their desired location on the closet rod. Most individuals don't just place the hung garments on the closet rod at any position. Normally, the hung garments are distributed so that the shirts are located in one area, trousers in another area, shorts in another area and so forth. Also, within each area for each type of garment, such as with shirts, the shirts are commonly divided between the type of shirt and possibly the shirt color. The same is true for pants and shorts and so on. Therefore, when one has six or eight or ten garments that have been cleaned and/or pressed, it is desirable to support these garments in close proximity to the closet rod, remove them individually and place them in a desired location on the closet rod. Heretofore, there has not been known any tool that has been designed to facilitate the remounting of hung garments on a closet rod.